


The Smell Of Ash and Cold Smoke

by yellowhee



Category: Mamamoo, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Demon Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, byulyi is a shameless smooth talker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowhee/pseuds/yellowhee
Summary: The flame pillar Kim Yongsun falls in love with a demon.
Relationships: Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul/Kim Yongsun | Solar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	The Smell Of Ash and Cold Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, beware of the mention of non-con! There will be graphic depictions of violence and gore but no graphic depictions of rape.

YONGSUN'S HANDS trembled, even inside the pockets of her uniform, having left her haori behind for subtlety. For the flame patterns imprinted on the cloth would be too questionable. The Master requested to keep her identity hidden and her guard high for this mission. A huge number of newly recruited slayers were caught for having been too brash. 

This mission would be for stealth, Yong thought in her mind. The report stated that a number of young women were said to go missing in this particular bar. There were no history of previous disappearances and the crime rate was particularly low in this part of town. So there was only one explanation left for this situation -- demons. 

She avoided the drunkards in the entrance and stepped inside the dimly lit bar. Luckily there were only several people present, all men. Yongsun had an advantage to the situation. She repeated her plan in her head. Settle somewhere dark and empty. Be on the lookout for the demon. She scanned the surroundings. A counter, tables, an empty stage, booths. Yongsun clutched the instrument case that contained her nichirin sword and made her way to the empty booth on the corner. 

Having sat down, she pulled her skirt down her thighs to avoid it from exposing more skin. She normally wears the pants for agility, but she guessed that wearing a skirt would give her chances of attracting the demon, who -- surprisingly -- had a taste in women, as if pretty faces could do any better to the flavor. The skirt she was wearing was borrowed from one of her fellow pillars, Wheein, the wind pillar. Who wore skirts before deciding to wear pants after becoming a hashira. 

Yongsun eyes a man on the counter, who drinks one last shot of alcohol before snapping out of his trance. She snickered, reminding herself that she would treat herself to a round of drinks after this mission. Yongsun sees the man push back his hair, and even in the faint light of the bar, she can see the stark white of his flesh. 

Demon.

Yongsun's back straightens and she tries to act as prissy as possible. Years of dedicated service to the Slayer Corps had her neglecting a love life, so poor Yongsun couldn't even flirt to save her life. She sets the instrument case aside, moving on to the next stages of the plan. Lure the demon, bring it somewhere isolated, exterminate. 

The demon's head tilts to her direction and Yongsun looks away immediately. She keeps her composure. The demon takes her bait right away. It rises from its seat and walks to her in wobbly steps. Yongsun's gaze falls down to the wooden material of the instrument case as she traces her fingers along the wooden lines. 

She feels a presence next to her. The demon is standing beside her as it meets her eyes and smiles.

"Does this seat happen to be taken?" 

Yongsun answers, "No," and moves to make room. 

The demon takes its seat and Yongsun sees the feminine figure and porcelain skin. The demon is a she. A woman.

Licorice black bangs cover her left eye and Yongsun faintly sees the unhumane coloring of the other eye. Unlike most demons, her face had no markings or patterns. Yongsun guessed this one was powerful. 

"So you're alone?" she asks, head tilting as she looks at Yongsun. 

"Yes. I'm a traveler." Yongsun replies. 

"Well traveler, my name's Byulyi. Byul for short." the demon, Byul, said. "Who do I have happen to come across?" 

Yongsun pretends to be interested and smiles with her mouth closed. "My name's Yongsun. Yong for short." 

Byul smirks, head resting on her palm. 

"Yongsun, if you don't mind me asking, what are you here in town for?" 

Yong takes note of the instrument case. 

"Oh just- I'm playing somewhere." 

"Playing? Are you a musician?" Byulyi's eyes widen and Yongsun guesses she'll be here longer than planned. Yongsun grips at her skirt. 

"I sing." Yongsun replied. If she said she played an instrument, the demon would have wanted to open the case. Yong hoped this half-lie half-truth was enough to hide her sword. 

Luckily, the corner of Byulyi's lips tug. This conversation will take very long, Yong thought. This one had a personality. 

"Ohh- I would love to hear you sing. Seeing your pretty face is enough, actually." Byulyi laughs despite herself. 

Painful this one is. Absolutely painful. Yongsun's cheeks flushed. She has never been persuaded by anyone before. Melting in front of a demon, how unprofessional.

"My, Yongsun...you're acting like you've never been complimented. Now, ask what you want to know about me." Byul says. 

Yongsun gathers her conscience. She rests her head in her palm and thinks.

"You seem like you know a lot about this place. Do you live here?" 

"Yes. I own a house not far from here." Byul gives an immediate reply. 

"You come here often then?" Yongsun asks, thinking about all the girls that must've have been slaughtered in that house. 

"Very often. I know a lot of the regulars." says Byul, "By the way, you should be careful around here." 

Yongsun's eyes narrowed. "Why?" 

Byul rests her chin on her two hands and furrows her brows. She replies in a smug tone. "There have been disappearances of young women around this area. Keep watch. I don't want anything happening to you, pretty Yongsun." 

Touché. Yong thinks, the chance is getting closer. 

"My, I hope they're safe." 

"Me too." Byul's posture straightens, "Do you want me to buy you a drink?" 

Yong smiles. "Yes, that's very kind." 

Byul smirks and stands from her seat. Yongsun watches her purchase two drinks from the bartender. Yong changes her plan. Pretend to get drunk, step inside her house, exterminate. 

When Byulyi returns, Yong takes the drink offered to her and gives her thanks. She takes a sip from her drink and looks away, unknowing that Byulyi was staring at her intently. When Yongsun finishes with her drink, Byulyi buys another, and another, following another, until Yong is nearly intoxicated. 

They conversed the entire time. Yong struggles to build trust. Lies followed truths. Then truths followed half-lies. Half-lies followed solid lies, and so on. Yongsun becomes eager to listen to Byul's stories. Byulyi is an interesting person, Yongsun has to admit that. She almost regrets having to press her blade against Byul's neck later. Such a waste. 

Several shots later, Byulyi's hand touches Yongsun's. 

"You know, I am persuading you." Byulyi says after finishing another glass. 

"What do you mean?" Yongsun's hand fidgets under Byul's. 

Byul smiles and looks down sheepishly. 

"I mean," Byul intertwines her hand with Yong's. "I want you." 

Yong shivers. It's going to happen soon. Byul's face inches closer to Yong's. 

"Do you want me too, Yongsun?" Byul whispers, breathe dancing on Yong's lips. 

Yong feels something cold drip under the table, her eyes follow deeper into Byulyi's gaze. Unbeknownst to her, she was falling under the effect of a powerful Blood Demon Art. 

"Say yes, Yong." Byul says before finally giving into her instincts, pressing her lips against Yongsun's. 

Yongsun's eyes fall shut. She kisses back with equal eagerness. Byul's lips are chapped and cold. They taste like alcohol and iron. But her body is forced to give in, kissing more passionately. 

Her world fills with darkness. She loses her consciousness.

A BREEZE, COLD and dry, passes above Yongsun's chest. It wakes her in a chill, goosebumps perking out of her skin. Her eyelids flutter open and she hears the faint sound of a wind chime. Her head is titled to the side. She's facing a slightly ajar wooden sliding door. The sunlight doesn't sting with heat, it touches her feet with warm accomodation, as if saying "It's comfortable, right?" And it is. It's comfortable, it's definitely early in the morning and she wants to go back to sleep.

Warm. 

It takes her a while to realize that she has no clue to where she is.

She rises quick and her heart pumps faster. Recall the previous events. Mission, bar, demon, Byulyi. Yongsun starts perspiring. She looks at herself and realizes that her clothes are missing and she smells awful. The demon must've done something. She's naked, dirty and her nichirin sword is missing.

"Oh gods, no." Yongsun's lips tremble as she brings her hand to cover her mouth. She pulls the futon's blanket to cover her bare chest. 

Breathe in...breathe out...

Her head starts pounding. Vivid images of the previous night come in a flood in her mind. No, a typhoon. Storming her brain with memories of Byulyi that she doesn't register that Byulyi herself has entered the room through the wooden sliding door, clad in her indigo yukata and holding a tray of some sort. There it is again, the feeling of Yongsun's nerves stiffening and her blood curdling. She sight's Byulyi's arm dripping with crimson red, all the while she gives a pearly white-toothed smile. It's like her body is obeying Byul. . .

"Good morning, my pretty Yongsun. Oh! Good afternoon, rather." Byul greets. Yongsun's insides stir. Though she's in no place to be calm, her body relaxes upon hearing Byulyi talk. She's confused and petrified yet her body doesn't coordinate with her emotions that she's left with nothing but to think anything but happy thoughts. She tries opening her mouth to speak, but to no avail. It's as if she's in a total state of sleep paralysis, but wide awake and faced with great danger. And like sleep paralysis, she has nothing to do but stare open eyed at Byulyi, who sets the tray at the foot of the futon before standing up to push away the curtains that obsecured the sunlight. 

And as the light hits her skin, it's no longer warm and accomodating but it stings with slight discomfort and now she has the ability to hide under the blanket and move. Yongsun freezes, she hears a hearty laugh erupt from Byul, a sarcastic one that perfectly prounounces the "h" in haha. But then again, it's not. It's a hearty, genuine, demonly laughter that sets Yongsun on the edge in so many different ways but endearing. From under the blanket, she hears movement. 

"I let you move and you hide under the blanket? Oh heavens, I maybe did overdo myself with you." 

Overdo? What does this all mean? Her heart pounds against her ribcage as she balls the futon's fabric in her fist. Her body refusing to engage contact or defend herself. But really, it's her decision that she won't move. 

"Yongsun. . .come out of the blanket for me." Byulyi coaxes, but it's in no way convincing. "Show me your pretty face." 

A cold hand rests on Yongsun's foot that wasn't hidden under the futon. Goosebumps are quick to rise from her skin and -- embarassingly -- it makes her nipples stiffen.

"Yong-ah. . .I brought you some tea." Byulyi tugs at the blanket, now on top of the hiding flame pillar as Yongsun feels someting cold drip down her ankle. Blood seeps from the torn skin of Byul's arm that's holding Yong's foot. And curse the heavens, just as she unwantingly sits up, she meets eyes with Byulyi who's nuzzling against the futon that's covering Yongsun's upper thighs. Yong has no thought of being ashamed by her exposed chest. Just her eyes too occupied with staring at the bizzare sight. Byulyi continues to press her face against the futon, taking the time to inhale Yongsun's natural musk as she caresses the soft skin of her waist. It's giving Yong the creeps. 

"Wh. . .Wha. . .What am I doing here?" Yongsun manages to speak. Surprisingly, she's treating this like a regular one night stand and not her ending up naked next to a demon. The more appropriate question would be, "Why am I still alive?" 

Byulyi gives a devilish grin, and the marks of a demon are now visible on her face. Patterns and shapes of red, blue and yellow adorn the stark white of her skin. Her eyes shine bright in a yellow glow, the color is inhumane. And as if reading Yongsun's thoughts, Byul speaks.

"I spared you." 

There is sudden pain that grips the back of Yongsun's neck. Her hearing becomes fuzzy.

"And I will spare you now once more, pretty Yongsun."


End file.
